wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Washington
"Does anyone know where I can get a fusion reactor?" -- Aaron Washington Aaron Washington is a protagonist within WUC. Though however, he hasn't done much in his appearances, he was a big factor in the liberation of Bikini Bottom, and a small chunk of Australia. He is Very Patriotic and has a personality similar to that of Captain America. He is also a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints Biography Aaron Washington was born on the date of I dont know because my math was perfect but then we went back in time or something crazy, in Tuscon Arizona to Cassandra Adams, and Smith Dickington. Smith is a jerk. Smith must have been ginger in disguise because dang he had no soul. Aaron, however, had complications...he literally breathed too early and was quickly rushed to the Nic-U for months. This complication led him to have asthma. Which sucked for him. Growing up he had to go to the doctor a lot. However He eventually grew out of his asthma when he was 10. . When he was 12, he was visited by literal aliens who gave him powers. They tried to enslave him...but he can be unpredictable....very unpredictable. He traveled aliens worlds for awhile... he reversed engineer technology(thus how he got his first exoskeleton suit which was heavily modeled after Ironman's called the "Liberator Suit") and came back to defend America and be a hero. He chooses to mainly use his Liberator Suit because he doesn't see why he should rely on his powers. When he turned 14, his universe was invaded by humans from another. He was the main line of defense and a large factor in what caused the war to last as long as it did. Eventually, his inhabitants reversed engineered the tech of the other and could travel the Multiverse, They went to the invader's universe and taught them a lesson, and Aaron got his Nano-Tech suit. A short description of that suit would be "Ironman's infinity war suit." Soon after, a figure named "John Anderson" showed up, and began to wreak havoc. John is a communist who seeks to destroy America. The Two fought often and, because of, not only Aaron's Nano Suit, but the fact that he has more powers than John, Aaron often won in their battles. Power Set Aaron has three superpowers, thanks to the aliens that invaded. As well as a NanoTech Suit. the mantel]] Superspeed Aaron has the ability to run...super fast. The ability was given to him by the aliens by them putting a small sliver of their DNA -this is how he got all his powers- into his own. It took surprisingly a short amount of time for him to learn how to control this power. Teleportation Yes, He has both Superspeed and Teleportation, which is a really weird combination when you think about it. I mean, both are incredibly fast ways of transportation. But, it does help if he is fighting a speedster who is as fast, or faster than him, for him to simply teleport out of the way. However it took a long time for him to control this power, sometimes he'd just teleport at random, usually short distances, but in a worst-case scenario, he'd end up in Russia. However, over time he learned the ways of teleportation Shapeshifting Yes, he can shapeshift. What he can shapeshift into ranges from people, to inanimate objects, to even transformers. However, he can barely control this ability and sometimes just turns into something random, much to -most of the time- his embarrassment. He tends to never mention that he has this ability because of how much he hates it NanoTech Suit His NanoTech is very similar to Ironman's. Imagine if Ironman gave Warmachine the same technology, it'd basically be this. He tends to favor using 4 little miniguns, 2 at his shoulders and 2 by his waist as his main ranged weapon, He can use missile launchers as well which forms in between these four. He can then form 4 chain guns, which simply form mid-air as his heavy ranged, and 2 larger missile launchers which form in between the chain guns, these two sets form in relatively the same positions as the smaller ones. And these are just some of the things he can form, however, the true amount is whatever he thinks of...meaning technically infinite Trivia * He is based off of me, Lieutenant General Pimaman2002 for his character and morals, and relies on a lot of Ironman stuff and tech for his powers. The other three abilities come from 1, he had super speed in the DCAU RP, 2 Teleportation and Shapeshifting were abilities of another character of mine, also based off of me, that I made when I was around 8 or so, that I wanted to pay homage to * He was actually first introduced as a character in a server called "DC AU roleplay", in the form of "Protoform" where he only had Superspeed and guns Category:Original Characters Category:Heroic